To The Hereafter
by Noc and NC
Summary: Seven years have passed- the wheels of fate begin to turn yet again as a fortune teller's words become truth. After an unexpected reunion, Narina finds herself caught up in a fight within the Reijukai itself, where trustworthy allies are hard to find.
1. A Passing of Time

—**A Passing of Time—**

Days within the Temple of Instruction were long ones, the hours of spell studies fading in and out of many lectures the students had to endure. The topics of these lectures were varied, some touching on the history of the land and others the nature of the elements. They were mainly given by a teacher, most of the instructor's lines coming from the frayed textbooks which held the information they often failed to remember. Once in a rare while, though, the students would be graced by the presence of a more official member of the Reijukai.

A boy in the second row sighed. It was not a sigh of boredom, but rather one of happiness. They had such a speaker in their classroom today, and he couldn't have been more pleased. She was a young woman hailing from Eludina, who looked at things with soft silver eyes and kept her lavender hair cut short. Narina was her name, an achieved water caster who had risen in the ranks of the Reijukai at a commendable rate and was now a candidate for Protection Sage. The moment she started speaking, the boy was love-struck. Narina needed no textbooks to recite their lines. She drew all knowledge from her mind alone, and spoke with an inciting clarity that drew him in like the tide of the sea. She dressed like a water caster was expected to, priestess attire covering her figure. Bits of frayed cloth brushed against her ankles as she strode from one end of the desk to the other, speaking flawlessly. The student watched her keenly, the woman's words falling on deaf ears as he tried to imagine what lay underneath layers of white.

"Just as the four elements of this world keep everything balanced, everyone in this room has a role to play. The temple you decide to join, the element you devout yourself to- it will shape your very person" Narina took a small breath of air. Her lecture was about to come to a close. "So I hope for you all to ask yourself what you wish to do here. Will you be a stone caster? Will you stand strong beside your comrades, waiting to assist? Can you become capable of trapping a raging demon with your spells? If you fail, it may be the end…but some of you may choose to become a water caster like myself. Should someone fail and injuries arise, it is a water caster's duty- or rather, their sole desire is to heal. Wind casters control the forces of the air, moving the unmovable- a valuable power, but also one difficult to control, like the wind itself. You all have the potential to be one of these things…but how far that potential can carry you is up yourself." the woman raised a hand to her heart, smiling softly. "I have devoted an uncountable number of seasons to increasing my skill, striving to save one more life…and I am still striving…"

The boy who had been lost in his own imagination drew back from fantasy as an unexpectedly sad expression crossed the priestess' face. Her silver eyes trailed along the floor, as though searching for something.

"Um, Narina-sama?" a girl in the fourth row raised her hand meekly. "What about fire casters? What would you say their role is?"

The lavender haired woman regained herself, gracing her audience with another smile as the watchful student in the second row saw her hand fist into her chest. "Ah, yes…fire casters are often seen as an opposing force for healers such as myself- fire is the opposite of water, after all…as such, they could be described as destroyers"

"Destroyers?" the girl's curious repetition of the word said she was confused by it. "You mean if someone becomes a fire caster, it'll make them a bad person?"

Narina shook her head softly. "Not at all. The end of life is part of life itself. I pray each day to keep my loved ones from suffering, but I know that times of sorrow must come for harmony to exist. Fire casters are the strength of the Reijukai in that they are not afraid to-"

The doors at the back of the audience hall swung open and a man in white robes walked through them, embarrassment and worry on his face. His name was Aurus, an assistant of the lavender haired woman he was currently approaching. He was most likely here to deliver her a message. What kind of message it could have been to have him interrupt a student lecture, however, was a mystery.

Narina stepped forward to meet him at the edge of the platform, leaning down slightly to catch his whispered words. She seemed surprised, murmuring something back to her assistant quietly. Even as he leaned out of his chair, the boy in the second row couldn't hear what they were saying, and it was doubtful those in the first row could either. The woman's surprise became concern without warning, and a cool ball of something formed in the boy's stomach as he watched the young woman walk swiftly towards the exit.

"I'm terribly sorry, everyone" she said before leaving, one hand on the doors as she looked back at the numerous students in the room. "Something urgent has come up- I have to leave, but please keep my words with you"

And then the master water caster Narina was gone.

* * *

As she moved through the halls towards the Soul Shift Mirror that resided within the Temple of Instruction, Narina felt a flood of anxiety wash over her. Aurus had burst into her lecture and told her that there was someone at the temple of the Mizu Ten demanding to see her. She had not the slightest idea of who it could be, which threw her into a bout of worry. Was it someone wondering about her ties to Mattie and Rudius? Were they looking for Kishiru? Or perhaps it was Ryuuin they sought, who had gone into recluse soon after the events from seven years ago had come to an end. None of those things sounded good. But what could she tell them, other then that they were dear friends whom she hadn't seen in years?

"Are you certain this person didn't give you his name, Aurus-san?" she inquired as she looked at the assistant walking beside her, a gleam of sweat on his brow.

"Well, yes" the man said. "He said you would know who he was- he was quite rude about it! I was worried he might become hostile if I didn't do as he said…"

The lavender haired woman nodded shortly. "I understand. If this person wants to meet with me, then I shouldn't deny them"

"Although, he looked like he was from Agnes, Narina-sama. That is, his ears were…"

Narina felt her heart skip a beat. Agnes- she only knew two people from that village. Jeene, who rarely left home in favor of watching over her six year old child, and Gashuu…who had disappeared mere hours after the battle with the Luciffis. The woman swallowed the oncoming tears. It _couldn't_ be. "Do you remember anything else about his appearance?" she asked, holding her voice steady as she signaled for the shifting spell to be initiated.

"His hair was white...but I can't recall anything else. Do you know him, Narina-sama?"

The large mirror in front of them glowed with magic, beaconing Narina forward. Her feet moved to Aurus' words with unrealized urgency, and without answering her assistant's question she found herself within the temple of the Mizu Ten, where she had studied her practice for nearly nine years. The light of the mirror behind her faded away moments after Aurus rushed after her. Wordlessly, the young woman headed for the main entrance.

It couldn't be him- but it _had_ to be him. She _wanted_ it to be him. It was dizzying, and painful, but she couldn't keep her hopes at bay. Narina fisted a hand at her breast, willing her heartbeat to slow itself. The entrance hall of the temple was in view, the images of cloudy skies and islands suspended in them reflected on the marble floor. A man was leaning against a nearby pillar, his stark white hair standing out against the scenery. He had his arms crossed over his chest, one foot tapping the floor impatiently as a number of guards watched him. The silver eyed woman quickened her pace, the control of her heart fading as she unclenched her hand, fingers shaking. At the sound of rushed footfalls the white haired figure looked towards her, sharp blue eyes settling on Narina as she came to a stop in front of him. She held her breath, feeling lost within seven years worth of things to say to the man meeting her gaze.

"About time you got here!" Gashuu snapped, stepping away from the pillar whilst keeping his arms crossed. "What the fuck took you so long?"

Narina lifted a hand to her mouth, lips trembling. "I…I...!" tears flooded her eyes, a sob escaping her throat as a second hand rose to muffle it.

Just as she was about to fall into crying completely, a change in the fire caster's demenor caught her attention- a flash of something showing in his eyes. Narina stopped a whimper from arising and hastily wiped away her tears. Her moist silver eyes ran over the man in alarm, her previous emotions pushed aside. Stepping close to him, Narina put a hand on either side of Gashuu's face and looked into his eyes with all the intensity she could muster.

"O-oi!" the blue eyed man sputtered.

"Narina-sama?!" she heard Aurus exclaim from behind.

She made the distance between their noses even smaller before speaking. "What's wrong?" the young woman demanded.

After a minute of boggled staring, Gashuu shoved her away gruffly. "The hell does that mean!"

"Your skin is pale, you're sweating, and I could feel you shaking to hold steady just now…you're hurt!"

"I'm fine!" the man growled.

"Please don't be stubborn about this!" Narina pleaded, attempting to move his arms aside. "I want to help!"

Just as Gashuu started to bark back a retort he grabbed his side, slumping against the pillar at his back. The man's features twisted in pain, his blue eyes wrenching shut as he forced out a breath of air. Narina hurriedly pried his hand away, his retaliation much weaker now as she shaped a thin amount of ice in her hand and cut open his tunic. The young woman let out a breathless gasp as blood was revealed to her, soaking poorly wrapped bandages. Had she come any later, she would have caught it leaking through his clothes.

Wasting no time, Narina slung the man's arm over her shoulder. "Aurus-san, help me carry him to a private treatment room!" she ordered, her assistant rushing to Gashuu's other side and copying her.

They moved quickly and carefully, the fire caster's consciousness slipping away from him as they neared their destination. Finally the trio entered a closed room and settled the bleeding man in bed, sheets and blankets all underneath his body. The lavender haired woman continued to tear away his clothes, forgetting her own modesty in the face of possible infection. Despite her training and experience, the girl couldn't help but grimace as blood started to show on the bedding.

"U…um…" Aurus had been motionless since Gashuu had touched the bed, and was now looking at the scene in bewilderment. "Narina-sama…t-this is…?"

"Have the High Priest come here as soon as possible" Narina instructed as she peeled away the bandages covering her patient's abdomen. "Tell him that Gashuu Noun from Agnes is here"

"Y-yes, of course!" he rushed to leave.

"Also, Aurus-san..."

The man stopped at the door, his face flushed. "Yes, Narina-sama?"

The lavender haired woman looked up from where her hands shimmered. "I want you to review your teachings. You should have noticed he was unwell the moment you saw him…" Narina looked back to the unconscious man, hiding the tears that started to slip down her cheeks. "…If something like this happens again, I will remove your assistant status"

Aurus was then silent as he stepped out of the room. The door clicked shut, and it was the last noise Narina heard that night other than Gashuu's pained breaths of air and her own soft cries.

* * *

Narina slowly opened her eyes as daylight spilled through the window across from her. She had taken a seat beside Gashuu's bed, intending to rest her eyes for only a moment. It was now evident that she had fallen asleep, and remained asleep for several hours. The young woman straightened herself, feeling stiff from having slept in a chair. She was not all that surprised to see a pale haired man standing beside her, observing the sleeping fire caster with calm concern. His eyes shifted towards her, and he offered the woman a faint smile.

"Silverus-sama…" she murmured, not entirely sure what to say. "When did you arrive?"

Silverus went back to watching the rise and fall of Gashuu's chest. "Shortly before midnight. I decided to let you rest"

Narina stared at her feet apologetically. "I…I'm very sorry!" she tried.

"You needn't be. His wounds have healed remarkably within the last few hours- you did well"

The young woman cast her silver eyes on the resting figure, nodding at the High Priest's words after a moment. They remained in silence for a long while, the creak of a door interrupting it. Both water casters looked towards the room's entrance, Narina's assistant poking his head in nervously. Clearing his throat, the man stepped inside completely with a tray in hand.

"I though you and the High Priest might like some tea, Narina-sama…" Aurus explained uncomfortably. "I also brought water for the- the patient, should he wake up soon"

Narina got to her feet, ignoring the aching of her joints as she accepted a warm cup. "Thank you, Aurus-san" the woman told him sincerely. "I thought about what was said last night and feel my words were too harsh. I'm sure you know your teachings well, and I'm sorry…I was being too emotional about the situation"

"N-no, that's not true at all!" red tinted the lower ranked healer's face. "I'll definitely be more diligent from now on, Narina-sama!"

Silverus took his cup of tea from the grinning assistant, who then placed the tray on the bedside table. A lone glass of water sat on it, waiting to be drunk by the young man who had yet to awaken. The three stood quietly for some time, and after taking a small sip of her drink the lavender haired woman set it aside and folded her hands together. Looking at Silverus, her eyes conveyed to him a deep emotion that couldn't be described with words.

"Silverus-sama…do you know-" Narina paused, gathering up her words carefully. "Do you know why Gashuu-san has come here?"

The pale haired man met her eyes. "I'm not aware of the reason…he didn't say?"

The priestess shook her head sadly. "He didn't say anything…he didn't even want to tell me he was hurt…" her voice became weak and Narina lifted a hand to her wetted cheeks. "I only…wish I knew why…"

The High Priest looked at the upset woman knowingly, closing his eyes for a moment before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Although outsiders to their experiences would not have understood it, Narina's words meant many things. There were questions that they wanted the answers to, and Gashuu's unexpected return only brought more.

Seven years ago, the Luciffis had used the twins Rudius and Mattie as tools to take revenge on the Reijukai. They were manipulated through their bond between one another, with Mattie sealing her heart away from the world and Rudius becoming a puppet to protect his sister. In the end they had escaped their dark fates- but only by a hair's breadth. Rudius had lost to the madness in his blood and had to have his physical body sealed away. Mattie gave up her own body to do so, living on in a phantom form to search for a way to reincarnate them both. Kishiru was the key to it all- the master fortune teller who had been stripped of her memories in the past. With her forbidden knowledge regained and the threat of the Reijukai punishing her in mind, Kishiru left with Mattie. Then it was only the five of them that remained- and while none of their sorrows were as heavy as the twins', it still kept them anchored to the desolate reality that started taking shape around them.

Not long after the departure of Kishiru and Mattie, Ryuuin went to work concealing Rudius and Mattie's sealed bodies. The rest of them continued their duties as members of the Reijukai- a corrupt organization that was determined to have the Luciffis be erased from existence. Narina mended more wounds within those last few days then she though she would ever see in a lifetime. She treated enemies and allies alike, her only reason being that they were in pain and she wished to ease it. Jeene and Gashuu had just one assignment- to kill any Luciffis they came across. They performed the task bitterly, and although he was subtle about it, the white haired fire caster took things worse then his redheaded partner. Gashuu disappeared into the night without warning, giving no goodbyes and leaving the others to only speculate why. Jeene was angry for the longest time, deeming the man's actions unforgivable. It was Silverus who finally cooled her down, listening to her rage and cry about it all until she finally collapsed into his arms for good. The two married, and had a little girl who looked much like her father. It was during this time that Ryuuin managed to slip out the Reijukai's grip, having become a wanted man after assisting his sister with regaining her memories. His whereabouts were always unclear after that, but every now and again there would be an odd rumor of a skilled stone caster dealing in the black market.

As far as outer appearances went, Narina looked to be the one who prospered most. She held herself firmly with her beliefs, pouring herself into training. The young woman was now a candidate for Protection Sage. It was one of the greatest honors a water caster could receive, and was arguably more desirable then being chosen as the Head Water Maiden. But Narina was gentle, her heart was fragile, and when Gashuu disappeared it shattered without her even knowing. The girl had loved all of them, but the connection she had with this particular man had been special- despite his rough exterior she held him close- closer than anyone else, because he had fire and it warmed her. Then he left without so much as a farewell. The light she had been relying on disappeared and she stumbled, breaking. From then on Narina worked harder then ever, healing others when there was no one to heal her.

Now Gashuu had returned, ragged and bloody. As Narina dried her tears, she wondered if she could risk stepping into that warmth light again- or if he would even let her get so close.

* * *

Phantom Wizard story. I'm writing one. I have to.

So here's the gist of things- using the prediction of future events we got from Kishiru at the end of the manga, I've formed a seven-years-later continuation of the manga. Major plot points will include corruption within the Reijukai, Gashuu and Narina's relationship, and fleshing out the world of Phantom Wizard in general.

So, because I am aware that this is quite possibly the only story in existence for this highly underrated manga that next to no one has heard of, I will probably be slow with updating. I'll pour my heart and soul into each chapter, but it's hard to say when they'll be written up.

I hope anyone who reads this has enjoyed the first chapter and is looking forward to the next.


	2. Her Weakness

—**Her Weakness**—

There was a mark on the windowpane. A deep groove, shadows nestled inside of it even as the afternoon light poured through the window. Narina had been observing it for some time, her profile displaying a pallet of emotions for anyone who might look. Silverus had left to carry out his duties, and Aurus came and went. Only the priestess was in the room now, waiting for the young man she had wanted to see for so long to open his eyes. His wounds had nearly healed, and now it was only weariness that kept Gashuu asleep. Narina could feel her head nodding without her consent as she fought to keep herself from giving into such weariness herself, having used up all her magical energy yet again. Mental exhaustion was starting to whittle at her strength as well, the overbearing worry directed at her unconscious companion making her head throb.

The young woman was beginning to think of stepping out of the room for a moment, perhaps to bath and relieve herself from the consistent waiting. The pendulum clock on the bedside table clicked faintly, mixing in with the rustle of cloth and a faint sigh as she got to her feet. Narina froze, her silver eyes flicking towards the bed. Afraid to make any movements to interrupt, Narina could only stare at Gashuu as he slowly pulled a hand out from under the blanket she had placed over him and rubbed his eyes. In a stiff fashion she turned her body towards him, reluctant to move even as her heart began to race. The white haired man stopped what he was doing and looked at her through parted fingers, his blue eyes laden with sleep. Narina's lips parted, a soft breath of air passing through them as she attempted to speak.

"…Gashuu-san…" the water caster finally began, her eyes already glistening. "How are you feeling…?"

"Like shit" he grumbled immediately, his head sinking back against the pillows.

Narina put a hand to her lips when hearing the reply. It was so like him to say such things. Despite the crudeness of his words, she was glad hear them again. Without noticing the woman let out a small giggle, mirth showing through her tears.

Gashuu looked at her sourly in response. "What're _you_ laughing at?"

With sudden awareness the lavender haired priestess stopped her laughter, lowering her hand to her heart. "I'm sorry…it's just been so long since we last spoke" she smiled. "I'm happy"

The man wore a face of exasperation. "_Happy?_" he repeated. "You've got tears in your eyes- any idiot can tell you're not happy"

The young woman felt the stinging in her eyes double at his words. Hastily she looked to the floor, salty droplets falling from her lashes. "I _am_ happy" Narina murmured. "B-but…I'm also very sad…so even though I'm glad to see you, I can't help but want to cry"

With her sentence finished, Narina's lips pursed and silence overtook the room once more. Several swings of the pendulum clock occurred before Gashuu's voice interrupted it.

"Well, anyways," he started rather gruffly, folding his arms over his chest in a way that made him seem defensive. "You seem to be doing well, huh?"

The short haired woman laced her fingers together at her front, staring at the intertwined digits pensively. "…Yes. I was recently chosen as the next candidate for Protection Sage. Although, I don't feel Charly-sama will wish to resign quite so soon…"

It seemed impossible for her to keep herself from going silent. A heavy, painful question rested on the water caster's tongue which implored her to speak even though it was what kept her from doing just that. The priestess squeezed her hands together tighter and lifted her head slightly, casting her silver eyes towards the windowpane she had been studying so intensively earlier. Her eyelids fluttered hesitantly, and then she shifted her gaze to her white haired company, her lips parting as they met eyes again.

"And you, Gashuu-san?" Narina finally tried. "Where have you been…these seven years?"

As though he had been dreading the question Gashuu looked away from her, drawing in a breath of air. He held it in his lungs stubbornly, exhaling only as he started to answer her. "Pretty much everywhere, I guess" the man breathed. "I did a lot of traveling…" he paused briefly as Narina took a seat beside his bed. "I…stopped by Eludina. The villagers are doing well"

The lavender haired woman offered him a faint smile. "I'm glad to hear that"

"Yeah? I figured!" he remarked, almost grinning. But then the upwards curve of his lips disappeared and he averted his eyes again. "…But you don't care about where I've been, do you?" Gashuu sighed. "That's not what you really want to talk about"

She was shocked for a moment, but the feeling soon faded and Narina nodded. "I would love to hear about your travels, Gashuu-san. But even more so, I want to know why-" again, she faltered. Her eyes welled as she finished. "Why did you _leave?_"

For the first time since he had woken up Gashuu took a good look at the woman at his bedside, his blue eyes trailing over her weary figure before meeting with her wet silver ones. Narina blinked quickly, a few stray tears slipping down her cheeks before she wiped them away delicately with her sleeve.

"I loved my sister" he said suddenly. The water caster looked up from where she was trying to collect herself, some confusion showing through her tears. "She was really the only thing I took pride in" the man continued, letting his gaze float around the room aimlessly as he spoke of what had long since come to pass. "So when she died, I was outraged. I thought she'd been killed by the Luciffis. I spent nearly five years of my life seeking revenge when in the end, revenge was the farthest from what she wanted"

As she dried her eyes, Narina could think of nothing to say to this. Instead she merely sat where she was and waited for him to speak again. After a moment of staring guiltily up at the ceiling he did so, using a strained voice she hadn't heard from him before.

"I've killed a lot of people…" Gashuu unfolded his arms and pushed himself up more, resting his back against the headboard. "Because they were Luciffis"

Narina felt a pang inside her chest with these words, pressing a hand to her heart as she continued to hold her silence.

"After the final battle with the Luciffis seven years ago, I saw the Shihou Reijukai in a new light. I always knew they were corrupt with spies and traitors, but even the ones supposedly on our side were sick, you know?" he said it like a question, but both of them knew it wasn't one. It was a statement- one that was regretfully truthful. "They were so eager to kill off anyone who opposed them. I hated it, most of all because it reminded me of myself. I was one of them- killing people left and right for the sake of my own personal justice-"

"_That's_-" the lavender haired woman started in hast, interrupting him at last. "That's…not true…!" she murmured.

Gashuu smiled bitterly. "Aren't you just saying what you want to believe? Even you had a pretty bad impression of me when we first met" he reminded her.

Narina shook her head. "N-no! While I might have been a bit insecure with your presence in the beginning- that is, I thought you were going to attack Rudius, so I couldn't help but be worried! But- but after getting to know all of you, I never felt that you were an ill-hearted person! For these seven years, I…" the priestess' lucidity seemed to waver for a moment, a warm glow on her cheeks. "With all of my heart, I've continued to feel this way"

The man stared at her with wide eyes, doubting his sense of hearing despite its keenness. "N…Narina-"

She got to her feet abruptly, the chair sliding backwards as the water caster clenched both hands against her chest. "Is that why you hadn't mentioned your injury yesterday…?" she questioned as all her thoughts began to pour out at once. "Because you thought I might hate you? Because you thought I might turn you away?!"

Narina's voice got louder with every word she spoke. Gashuu started to sink back down under the blankets, unused to this demanding side of her. She had her moments of authority in the past when treating particularly uncooperative patients, and during their first meeting she had been notably firm with him, but even so, this was completely different. Her voice was _raised_. She wasn't _asking_ for an answer.

Seven years…changes a person, I guess…? The fire caster concluded, a nervous grin on his face while he tried to interrupt her. "T-that's not it-"

"Then _why!_" Gashuu winced at the woman's cry, closing his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, all the nervousness and discomfort disappeared instantly. Narina's expression was sorrowful and her voice quite once more. "Why are you here now, like this? How did you get hurt, and by whom? " her silver eyes were glimmering with hurt as she finished. "Why didn't you say anything about it?"

For a long time neither of them said anything, Gashuu's face showing a myriad of emotions before settling on seriousness. "You might want to sit down before hearing the answer" he advised grimly.

After a moment of hesitance Narina pulled her chair back to its original place and did as told, her brown knit with concern.

"I told you I did a lot of traveling over the years, right?" the man started in a seemingly off-topic manner.

"Y…yes. You did say that" the woman confirmed.

"And I also mentioned I went to Eludina"

"Yes…"

"A little to the south, there's a small mountain with temple built within it. The villagers told me it was just a pile of ruins these days, but I decided to go and check it out, just for something to do..." he sighed a little, which told the water caster he regretted this decision. "…Did you know, Narina? That temple was one used by the Luciffis"

As though she had suddenly been drenched in ice water, Narina felt her body go numb. The man's words repeated in her mind a thousand times over in the time it took her to blink. "I don't understand" she breathed.

"I'd be willing to bet that the villagers really did think it was just useless ruins" Gashuu explained further. "It probably had been not too long ago, but what I saw there was a temple almost completely intact. There were markings all over the walls pertaining to Luciffis spells. Most of them were old…some of them were new…" the white haired man glanced at the woman, his narrowed eyes locking with her widened ones. "The six of us witnessed the end of the Luciffis when Mattie sealed her and Rudius' physical bodies up, didn't we? So I just had to know who the hell had written those spell patterns"

The priestess felt her throat squeeze tight as a sense of dread filled her. She knew the ruins that he spoke of- as children, she and Rasferus had often played there. Narina could vaguely recall seeing markings similar to those used in spells, but they had meant nothing to her back then, because those markings were scattered on countless pieces of broken stone and corroding pillars. They were just old ruins. Only ruins.

"In the deepest room of the temple, spell casters were performing magic" the man mumbled, rubbing his abdomen lightly. The wound had closed up, and inside was the still tender flesh that had been spilling blood not long ago at all. "They hadn't been expecting me, but their identities really caught me off guard. Because of that, I ended up getting wounded like this while making my escape"

"Caught…off guard…" Narina repeated tensely, her voice no more than a whisper. "By who…?"

All the color drained from the master water caster's face as Gashuu answered her.

_Aquas…_

* * *

Since long over an hour, the four leaders of the Shihou Reijukai had been in council. It had been arranged quickly after the news of a certain fire-bearing agent's return became known. Their topic of discussion was on how to deal with Gashuu Noun's behavior seven years prior, which was seen by many as his unofficial resignation from the guild, and also how to react to his reappearance.

The Head Water Maiden listened to the words of her three equals as they debated with one another, wearing the same calm expression that she had since the start of the meeting. She trusted her fellow water casters immeasurably- Protection Sage candidate Narina and High Priest Silverus both had a strong bond with this young man. Narina in particular was neglecting her duties in the temple in favor of ensuring the injured fire caster's well-being. This brought Shisei no anger- only complete faith.

"It cannot be overlooked that his bloodline has proven be drawn to traitorous notions!" the leader of the Kazetsukai argued. "It was his sister who had set the village of Agnes aflame in the past! Gien-dono, surely you don't plan to overlook this trend!"

The reigning fire caster folded his hands together calmly before resting them beneath his chin. "Ishlia Noun's actions have long since been deemed manipulation by the Luciffis" he retorted. Although his argument was an old one, it was far from stale. "As for Gashuu's seven year absence…he might need to review the teachings, but I don't see reason to detain him. When he was with the Reijukai he performed his duties aptly"

"_Aptly_, you say?" master stone caster Kisei shot the other man a demanding glare. "What of his failure to capture the former Protection Sage Galeus? That slip-up had lead to major casualties during the attack on the Kalun Summons Temple! Who's to say that wasn't intentional?"

"Ridiculous" Gien scoffed. "Anyone who would take as much as a glance at his mission records would see that he despised the Luciffis"

"A curious statement, considering he was one of the few who were against the decision to exterminate those black blooded twins" the Kazetsukai head prompted. "He and another that was in your ranks…Jeene, wasn't it? Yet another fire caster from Agnes"

"Jeene has resigned from the Shihou Reijukai- years ago in fact" the fire caster countered. "She has a family and is leading a peaceful life…I hardly think betrayal was on her mind"

"In regards to the group of spell casters who sought to protect the Luciffis' trump card," Kisei started while looking at the childlike figure on the other side of the room, "two others amongst them were from your faction, were they not, Shisei-dono?"

"And the final two were from _your_s, Kisei-sama" Protection Sage Charly quipped. "Both of which who have disappeared- Kishiru had gone as far as to break a grave law before her memories were taken from her. I daresay you and your Ryuuin siblings are in the darkest light of us all"

The man grit his teeth while taking a step closer to the edge of his plateau. He looked ready to release a spell on the woman before a soft voice belonging to the Head Water Maiden flowed through the air and made him freeze.

"Regardless of the light that falls upon us all…I see no fault in the actions of these six" she announced, a gripping tone emitting from her small throat. "Indeed…I think it is a happy thing for the elements to cooperate in such a manner. All they wished for was the safety of their dear friends. The twins…no…Rudius and Mattie had not become the Luciffis' tools by choice. You all remember the forceful manner in which they were recruited, is that not so?"

"What I would like to know is why you would assume those twins to be _dear friends_ to the fire caster of discussion, Shisei-dono. His hate for the Luciffis was brought up moments ago by Gien-dono himself" the wind caster amongst them pointed out.

Shisei glanced back at him, unfazed. "Surely that young man has the freedom to change his opinions of others"

"Change his opinions!" Kisei barked, his voice echoing off the walls. "Only you would be so faithful of others…one of your very own Protection Sages was a traitor, and two of you higher ranking members fought for the wellbeing of those cursed twins. Now your newest candidate for Protection Sage is wasting her talents to act as caretaker for another possible traitor!"

The Head Water Maiden's eyes showed less than a ripple of concern for the stone caster's words as she looked out across the large room they had gathered in, her next question directed to all who occupied it.

"Is believing in the good hearts of others truly such a treacherous thing?"

* * *

I present chapter two of _To The Hereafter_. Narina has just learnt something shocking- meanwhile, the Shihou Reijukai discuss how to treat Gashuu's actions. Next chapter will include more familiar characters and changes in scenery, so I hope any readers I might have gained are looking forward to that along with further development of the plot.

Now that I know there's at least a one-percent chance of getting reviews, I'll go ahead and talk like I'm expecting responses- if Phantom Wizard was an anime, what voice actors would you like to have for the main cast? For me, I'd have Megumi Hayashibara as Kishiru, Kappei Yamaguchi as Gashuu, Kumi Sakuma as Narina, Yuji Ueda as Ryuuin, and Kaya Matsutani as Jeene. For Rudius and Mattie I'd like someone fresh and new who can do both young and adult sounding voices (since they kind of go from kids to teenagers over the course of the manga).

I'll do my best to update frequently. Until then, I humbly recommend having a look at my Phantom Wizard fansite, .com- just remove the brackets, of course! You can also find the link on my profile page.


	3. Decision

—**Decision**—

The crystal pillars piercing through the water reflected the bathing room in their forms, beads of moisture trailing down them soundlessly as ripples danced beneath the rising steam. Narina placed a single foot into the hot bathwater, watching the hazy waters become still before setting her other foot in as well. The hot mist in the room helped her ignore the tears in her eyes as she submerged herself to the shoulders. Staring at her reflection through the vapors of heat and sadness, the priestess lifted her hands from beneath the surface of the water and covered her eyes as a conversation that had transpired not long ago rose from memory.

"_Aquas…? B-but that's…that can't be!"_

These were the words she exclaimed after waking from the shock of Gashuu's words, her body still stone stiff. She looked at the white haired man to find some trace of humor, desperately wishing for him to be joking.

"Tch…" Gashuu cast his gaze elsewhere to try and hide the disappointment showing through his eyes. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to believe me just like that. It really doesn't matter, anyways- that's what happened whether you like it or not. Those mages were water casters, and it was one of those ice spears your so good at using that pierced my gut"

The priestess grimaced as the image of an icy lance sinking into the man's abdomen involuntarily played through her mind. The shape and severity of his wound matched with such a thing- with all her knowledge, she could not deny that. Biting her lip softly, Narina nodded in pained acceptance.

"…I believe you" she started, her ridged figure giving way to tremors. "But…I just wish you were lying…b-because…" Narina lifted her hands to her face, wanting to hide her turmoil. "It just sounds too terrible…! Why would they be attempting to perform such spells? They are only used for destruction- such a thing goes against our teachings as healers! There shouldn't be a reason!"

"It's confusing as fuck, ain't it?" Gashuu commented, not giving the young woman proper time to start crying. "And because there's no _good_ reason for it, all I can think of are_ bad_ ones"

Swallowing her tears, Narina folded her hands together in thought. "P…Personal gain, maybe…?" she wondered.

The fire caster shut his eyes to join her in thinking. "Like you said, water casters have no business with Luciffis spells, so I'm having trouble thinking of how they'd profit from it…actually, Rudius and Mattie's spells were dangerous for them to use, so wouldn't it be even more risky for elemental spell casters like you and I to try and use 'em?"

"That's true…" the lavender haired woman put a finger to her lips. "It would be like self-destruction. The damage to one's mind and soul would be unimaginable should they not call upon the spirits correctly. Why, I believe only Kishiru-san was able to perform a spell belonging to the Luciffis, and that was because she had secret knowledge of their dark arts"

The two of them were silent for some time, the pendulum clock in the room swaying softly from side to side before letting out a series of chimes.

Gashuu reopened his eyes as sound quieted. "Wouldn't that mean they've somehow gotten a hold of that secret knowledge?"

Narina locked gazes with him, a fearful emotion welling up within her silver orbs before she offered her own hypothesis. "Or perhaps…heirs to that lineage still remain…"

"If Luciffis other than Mattie and Rudius were still alive, why would they seek out members of the Reijukai?" Gashuu sighed. "Why water casters?"

Neither of them could give an answer.

That had been the end of their conversation. With the atmosphere growing heavy and both of them at a loss for words, Narina announced that she would have to step out for a moment. Although the woman's original intent had been to seek a consult with Silverus or another who was willing and trustworthy, her feet carried her to the bathing area.

In a daze the priestess let her hands slid to her cheeks, feeling the warmth die on her fingertips. She would soon have to return to her duties, and yet there was still so much to be resolved.

Closing her silver eyes, Narina raised herself up onto her knees and wove her hands together in an act of prayer.

* * *

It was nearing sunset when the candidate for Protection Sage decided to make her way back to the treatment room where Gashuu resided. After finishing her bath she had visited a few of the temple's resident patients, and then checked the Mizu Ten's record stones for news on the various countries and territories the Shihou Reijukai kept watch over. It seemed that while the lands were still being threatened by monsters and the like, no great tragedies had taken place. Although this should have relieved her, Narina feet all the more unsettled with the idea of waiting for the moment when something terrible happened.

As she walked down one of the corridors, the water caster was surprised to see a childlike figure rounding the corner she was approaching. Narina paused in her footsteps to stare at them in surprise. The Head Water Maiden paused as well, meeting the other female with a soft and calming expression.

"U-um…!" Narina stammered, flushing. "Good day, Priestess…"

Shisei nodded. "Good day, Narina. How is your friend?"

"He…he appears to be doing well" the young woman replied, feeling confused as well as nervous. "Um…forgive me if this sounds rude, Shisei-sama, but…I find it somewhat unusual for you to be here during these hours…"

"Ah…the four sides of the Shihou Reijukai had a gathering earlier this day. I'm happy to say we have finally come to agreement, and so, I have returned rather late"

"I…see…" Narina stared down at her feet, feeling her heart ache. How she wished to confide in the maiden about her troubles. Surely their priestess was not amongst those who were responsible for the restoration of the old temple near Eludina. Shisei herself had been betrayed by Guardian Sage in the past. She would never harm another in such a manner.

The young woman jolted from her revere as the Head Water Maiden placed a small hand on her cheek.

"You look unwell" the other water caster observed. "Are you worried for that young man?"

"Y…yes…" Narina could not meet the maiden's eyes, however, for there was far more to her worries than that.

"I believe Silverus is on his way to see him right now" Shisei told her with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "He has uplifting news"

"Ah…?" Narina felt stunned as the priestess slid her hand from her cheek, the smaller woman's shoes clicking softly on the tiled floor as she carried herself down the hall.

"Please give my regards to Gashuu Noun" requested Shisei's voice as it faded from her ears.

Slowly, Narina lifted a hand to her face and brushed her fingers over her cheek, feeling oddly at peace. A spell to ease the mind, she realized, pressing her palm to her skin more fully. While her concerns were still present, the haziness that had been plaguing her psyche had dissipated, leaving clear thoughts and a firm grasp of her emotions.

Smiling gratefully, the master water caster started towards her destination once more.

* * *

"_WHAT?!_"

As calm as she might have felt, Narina couldn't stop herself from jumping away from the door of the private treatment room as she heard Gashuu yell on the other side. Stepping forward again, she opened the door with hesitant curiosity, peering through the small opening.

"Excuse me…?" she tried, poking her head in a little to get a better view of the two figures who were currently occupying the room.

Silverus smiled at her almost immediately. "Oh, Narina. I was hoping you would arrive soon. Please, come in"

"…Is something wrong, I wonder?" the young woman said to no one in particular, closing the door as she entered.

"Of course something's wrong!" Gashuu was now out of bed and clenching his fists tightly at both sides. "Why do those bastards get to decide everything?!"

"Please try not to be so vexed, Gashuu" the High Priest requested, looking to Narina again as the fire caster growled stubbornly. "Allow me to explain the situation. The heads of the Shihou Reijukai had a meeting earlier to decided how to handle Gashuu's actions"

The priestess nodded, recalling Shisei's words from earlier. "And?"

"They have concluded that the best course of action is to place him under probation"

"And I say_ fuck that!_" the fire caster declared angrily. "Who the hell said I even wanted to work for the guild anymore?!"

Silverus met Gashuu's fiery gaze calmly, a gentle firmness in his voice as he spoke. "Would you rather be confined as a traitor, Gashuu?"

The blue eyed man's anger was cut short, and he crossed his arms in bitter acceptance. "Whatever…!" he grumbled.

"I don't think it's all that terrible…" Narina murmured.

The High Priest's expression became slightly more appeased. "To continue what I was saying before, a supervisor was chosen to watch over him during the probation period. After some debate, it was decided that the water casters' newest candidate for Protection Sage was the best choice"

There was a long pause, both men looking to the said candidate for some sort of reaction.

"…Eh?!" Narina put a hand to her lips in shock, finally processing her superior's words. "M-me? But surely a fire caster would be more appropriate…!"

"Our priestess was pushing for you" Silverus elaborated. "She felt it would be best if it were someone who was close to him. Jeene would have been the first choice if she were still an active agent"

"I see…" Narina calmed herself. Was this what the Head Water Maiden had meant by uplifting news? "What exactly will this probation period require?"

"It isn't very difficult. You will only need to write a weekly report on his behavior on the field and make observations on his mental status" the priest turned to the fire caster amongst them. "As for you, Gashuu, you will accompany Narina on her missions and assist her as best you can-"

"Oi!" Gashuu jerked a thumb at himself. "Not a water caster!"

Silverus' mouth twitched upwards. "Of course, offense is usually necessary when trying to aid people in danger. Don't worry; I'm sure you will find a way to be helpful. At the very least, you can carry supplies for her"

"I ain't a pack-horse, either!"

"I- I won't make you carry anything, Gashuu-san…!" Narina tried.

"Damn right you won't!" Gashuu snapped back.

The High Priest placed a hand on Gashuu's shoulder to quell him, which the fire caster glared at. "I know it might not be the most preferred situation, but do try to cooperate"

"Ah- are you leaving now, Silverus-sama?" the young woman wondered, watching as her fellow water caster headed for the door.

"Yes…I'm expected home by dinner"

Narina smiled understandingly. "Take care, then"

Silverus gave a farewell of his own before slipping out of the room entirely. The door closed, and the priestess stood where she was for a moment before glancing over at the fire caster whom she had been given charge. He met her look with a rather expectant one of his own.

"So?" Gashuu prompt. "What should we do now, _boss?_"

Narina frowned at the sarcastic tone he used to address her, but made no comment on it. Instead, she stared at him for a moment longer before thinking of something that had good chances of improving his mood. Smiling, the water priestess pressed her palms together happily.

"Are you hungry at all, Gashuu-san?"

* * *

The sounds of eating filled the small study room Narina and Gashuu had moved themselves too, the white haired man hungrily devouring the variety of food that had been brought for them. His voraciousness was understandable- the young man hadn't eaten in over a day. Although Narina had skipped meals herself to watch over the fire caster during his recovery, her manner of eating was far different from the man sitting across from her. Picking delicately at what she had arranged on her plat, the woman felt her mouth water. At the same time, her stomach would clench and it took all her effort to slip the smallest portion of food into her mouth. Swallowing, she set down her eating utensils in favor of grasping the crystal-cut glass beside her plate. Taking a slow sip of her water, Narina closed her eyes or a moment to concentrate on the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down her throat.

The glass made a soft thud on the wooden table as she set it down, sighing a little as she looked up at her company. The young woman felt a small jolt of surprise when her silver eyes met Gashuu's ice blue ones, the man having stopped eating sometime during the time she had allowed her thoughts to wander.

"S'matter?" he wanted to know, putting an elbow down on the table to prop his head up. He had narrowed his eyes slightly, making the man's expression hard to distinguish between concern and annoyance.

Narina stared down at her barely touched plate of food, her lips pursed. The spell the Head Water Maiden had placed upon her had long since lost its effect, and now she found herself wallowing in a great sea of worries yet again. Sighing once more, she picked up her glass of water and squeezed it for comfort.

"Gashuu-san, I…" the priestess closed her eyes, feeling the water ripple within the fragile cup that held it. "About the matter of Eludina…I…I would like to speak to Silverus-sama about it…" from beyond her closed eyelids the water caster could hear Gashuu give a contemplative sigh. Opening her eyes, she let them make contact with the fire caster's to better convey her feelings. "I understand why you would feel uneasy sharing this with him, but, I want to place my faith in him. I would feel so much more at ease knowing we had more people to help us through this confusion…and…he was with us seven years ago helping to save Mattie and Rudius. I feel as thought it would be wrong to not have him with us now as well!"

The young man gave the back of his head a light scratch, his eyes shut tight. "I guess you're right" he muttered. "But if we get him in on this, we gotta assemble the whole team!"

"Eh?" Narina tilted her head, confused. "Team, Gashuu-san?"

"You know!" suddenly the fire caster seemed very exuberant, grinning as explained himself. "You, me, the old man, Silverus, Jeene, Kishiru- the six of us, workin' together under the Reijukai's nose!"

The priestess giggled at his nostalgic cheer, but the laughter soon faded. She put on a much less excited expression than the young man in front of her and gave her head a shake. Gashuu looked at her reaction quixotically. Narina found herself reluctant to answer his silent question, but did so none the less.

"Although that would be wonderful, I don't think it would be possible. While Silverus-sama and I are here, Ryuuin-sama has been missing for quite some time, and you know as well as I that Kishiru-san is searching for the details of a spell to help Rudius and Mattie. And Jeene-san…" Narina found herself pausing, searching for the right words. "She resigned from the Shihou Reijukai after marrying Silverus-sama. While it wouldn't be terribly unusual for her to spend time with us…um…" again, there was an uncomfortable gap in her thoughts, leaving the young woman with nothing to say but the truth. "Well…"

"Just spit it out, idiot!" Gashuu demanded impatiently, making Narina jump.

"I- I think she's still mad at you!"

The lavender haired woman quickly found herself staring at the drops of water that she had spilt onto her robes. Her gaze anchored there, with Narina completely unable and unwilling to look at the fire caster across from her. She had been avoiding the subject of Jeene since he had arrived, and Silverus had lacked in mentioning her name as well. This told her that the red haired woman had yet to forgive her ex-partner for his sudden disappearance seven years ago. Gashuu might have been expecting her to be angry, but how he planned on handling that anger was just one more thing to worry over.

Swallowing her nerves, Narina dragged her eyes upwards as slowly as possible.

She had not even a second to register the look on Gashuu's face before the door to the study flew open, revealing a busty red haired woman. Mouth agape, Narina felt cold water soak her knees as the glass slipped from her numb fingers. Contrast to that was the sudden burst of heat that accompanied the other woman's arrival, a ball of bright orange fire at Jeene's fingertips which was unceremoniously hurled through the air.

* * *

Here it is- chapter three of _To The Hereafter_. I seem to have gained a small amount of readers for this story, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I spent quite a while trying to decide on how to arrange the scenes and what all I needed to happen, so with any luck it meets expectations.

And now for another 'if the manga had an anime' type of question. What composer would you choose to do the soundtrack for this hypothetical Phantom Wizard anime? I for one would pick Susumu Hirasawa, hands down. His songs for the Berserk franchise are simply amazing, and I think he has a really excellent feel for those dark fantasy shows he's done work for. I think his music would really fit PW's themes.

So as always, I welcome both new and old readers to let me know what they think of the story so far!


	4. Another Beginning

—**Another Beginning—**

Sounen no Gashuu. Back when he was still an official agent of the Shihou Reijukai, this was Gashuu's unwritten title, the young man being named as such due to the blue flames he wielded. Amongst spell casters, there were always varying levels of power. Blue was a color that made Narina think of water and ice, not searing heat, and yet that was what his spells delivered. Gashuu was a fire caster of the highest caliber- only the white flames of his sister could have overpowered him.

Orange flames were what flew from Jeene's hands. They were like the sunset- a beautiful thing which was seen each and every day. Logically, such a common level of strength provided little danger for whom the attack was intended for.

Narina understood this very well, and while her mind deemed it unnecessary to act, the young woman could not stop herself from listening to her heart instead.

Gathering up the water around her, she loosed her counter attack with protective vigor. Steam hissed in the air as the ball of flame was doused, the priestess stepping between the two fire casters with her arms spread wide. Tears stung her eyes as the vapors faded, leaving no barriers between the red haired woman and herself. Jeene kept both her fists clenched as she approached, an expression of anger and disappointment on her face.

"Please calm down, Jeene-san" the water caster implored.

The other woman stomped her foot down mere centimeters from where the priestess held her ground. "Get out of my way, Narina! That guy behind you deserves a beating!"

"Gashuu-san has just recovered from a serious injury and major blood loss" Narina tried to explain, her eyes moistening further. "Being violent with him is-"

The lavender haired woman was cut off as Jeene grabbed her by the shoulders. "What's the matter with you?!" the redhead demanded, shaking her. "Be angry with him, damn it! You were just as upset as any of us when he left! For months you couldn't go a day without crying over it!"

"I cry over everything…!" Narina countered weakly, her voice cracking.

The fire caster squeezed her shoulders tighter, her jaw clenched as she struggled to find some reply. "Th-that may be so, but…!" she trailed off awkwardly as the water caster let out a whimper. "Hey! Come on, don't…" sighing heavily, the redhead loosened her grip a little before shooting a glare at the young man who was still seated leisurely at the table. "Would you pay attention to the trouble you're causing?" she snapped.

Gashuu rolled his eyes. "She was fine before you got here"

"Wha- I could say the same thing to you!" Jeene shot back, only to be hugged by Narina, making her falter again.

"Please, stop!" the water caster begged, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want anyone to fight!"

Again Jeene struggle with herself, wriggling in the tearful woman's grip for a moment before finally giving into her maternal instincts and patting her on the head. "Okay! It's okay, alright? No one's going to fight, so cheer up…!"

Silverus appeared at the room's entrance, his breathing slightly strained as he grasped the doorframe for support. "Are their any injuries?" he inquired, looking from his wife and the lavender haired woman to Gashuu.

"Everybody's just _peachy_" the white hair man replied sarcastically, putting his feet onto the table. "Except Narina. Jeene went and made her cry"

"Like I said" Jeene hissed spitefully. "That's _your_ _fault!_"

Anger flashed in the eyes of her former partner. "And what the _hell_ makes it my fault?"

"Want me to come over there and tell you?!" the redhead challenged, finally managing to free herself from Narina.

"Yeah, I do!" Gashuu agreed, getting to his feet in a standoffish manner.

Narina heard herself give a faint cry as Jeene shoved her aside in the most well-intentioned way possible. Scrambling to steady herself, the priestess threw a worried glance in Gashuu's direction and felt her concern spike upon noticing how carefully the man's hand was resting against his abdomen.

_He isn't fully healed!_

The words were stuck in her throat. Narina reached for Jeene, her outstretched hand failing to catch the other woman as she stumbled in her rush of footfalls. Again the water caster looked toward her injured companion, attempting to convey a silent plea for him to avoid the oncoming violence. Gashuu did not return her gaze, seemingly determined to avoid meeting her eyes. The priestess was about to try and intercept the two fire casters once more, but just as she began to move Narina's feet paused.

The lavender haired woman watched in surprise as Silverus did as she had intended, stepping into the space that remained between Jeene and Gashuu. Taking his wife's hand in his own, the High Priest put on his most calming smile for her.

"Please give yourself a moment for thought, Jeene" the pale haired man instructed gently. "You mustn't fight before the eyes of children"

As if on cue a six year old girl appeared at the entrance of the study, aquamarine eyes drifting about to room curiously before coming to rest on the figures of her parents. The pale haired child smiled happily and waved, and with her free hand Jeene waved back, a strained grin on her face.

"You brought her along just so I wouldn't do anything messy, didn't you?" the redhead whispered irritably to her husband.

Like the intelligent man that he was, Silverus gave no reply to his wife's accusation.

Allowing herself a sigh of relief, Narina took several step towards the doorway where Jeene's daughter still stood. The priestess extended a hand towards the young child, smiling as the girl looked up at her with big round eyes.

"Won`t you come join us?" the lavender haired woman wanted to know.

The child nodded, taking hold of the hand in front of her. Narina led her over to the seating area, motioning for Silverus and Jeene to follow her as well. The little girl plopped herself into one of the chairs, and the water caster drew a breath of air as she thought of what needed to be said. "Silverus-sama, Jeene-san…" the priestess looked toward the pair tentatively. "There is something I must to discuss with you"

Husband and wife exchanged glances. "Is there some cause for concern?" the High Priest's inquiry said that he knew naught of what to expect.

Narina steeled herself for what she was about to say. "Q…quite a large amount, Silverus-sama. For…for that reason, I suppose I should start at the beginning…" her silver eyes drifted towards the white haired man she had taken a seat beside before refocusing on her audience. "As you are aware, Gashuu-san was gravely injured upon his arrival at the Mizu Ten. From what I have heard, he has done quite a bit of traveling since his departure seven years ago…and more recently, he even ventured to my home town of Eludina"

Once again, Silverus and Jeene looked towards one another briefly. It was a silent sort of conversation that only a married couple could partake in. They were likely trying to predict where the priestess was going with this conversation. Judging from the unenlightened expressions they still wore, they had yet to come up with an answer.

"I remember Eludina" Jeene piped. "It was placed under a death curse by the traitor Galeus. How've the townsfolk been since then?" the redhead gave Gashuu a curious look that was accompanied by ire.

"They're doing well" Narina answered in Gashuu's stead, a brief smile on her face. The woman's expression became downcast as she forced herself to continue. "But…"

Jeene knitted her brow. "But…what, Narina?"

The Protection Sage candidate bit her lip. Knowing the answer already pained her terribly, and so speaking of it would undoubtedly hurt all the more.

"I was attacked there"

Silverus, Jeene- even Narina- all three directed their attention to Gashuu, who had taken it upon himself to say what the timid priestess could not. This had been a common role for him in the past, but to hear the man reveal everything so carelessly was shocking.

"A group of mages were practicing Luciffis spells in a temple just outside the village" the way Gashuu spoke made it seem as though he were recalling fond memories. "They didn't like it when I accidentally caught them"

"_Luciffis spells?_" Jeene echoed in disbeleif. "You're kidding me!"

"It gets crazier" Gashuu promised her. "The ones performing the spells? They were water casters"

Narina couldn't stop herself from flinching. She already knew all of this, and yet she felt no less stricken by his words. Across from her, Silverus' expression changed from shocked to austere.

"That is a very serious accusation, Gashuu" the High Priest warned. "Are you certain of this?"

"Do you think I'd be sayin' it if I wasn't?"

After a long pause, Silverus let out a cool sigh. "No. I have faith in your judgment-" the man rose to his feet suddenly. "I need to inform our Priestess immediately"

"Oi, oi, wait just a second!" Gashuu got to his feet in a rush. "I didn't tell you this so you could go and blab to people about it!"

Narina grabbed onto the sleeve of his tunic, her eyes trained on his stomach. "Gashuu-san, you mustn't move so rapidly-"

Gashuu jerked his arm free. "Don't you get it? If he tells the head of the Mizu Ten, we'll lose any chance of sneaking up on those renegade Aquas!" looking back to Silverus, the fire caster's eyes narrowed critically. "You'd better understand that" he warned.

Silverus stared at him quietly for a moment, his aquamarine eyes meeting the man's ice blue ones unwaveringly. The silence in the room seemed to swell to unbearable proportions, squishing Narina's chest tight and making her feel lightheaded.

A dandling smile appeared on the High Priest's face. "Could it be that you're suspecting me, Gashuu?"

"Shouldn't I?" the fire caster wanted to know.

"I can't believe you!" Jeene joined the two men in standing, her anger rekindled. "To think you won't trust someone who's been on your side for so long-"

The red haired woman stopped short as Silverus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gashuu isn't at fault, Jeene" he conceded, surprising the room's occupants. "I am a high-ranking member of the Mizu Ten, and undisputedly one of Shisei-sama's most trusted aides. If I wanted to, I could easily use my position to betray others"

"But…!" seeing his point, Jeene stopped herself there.

"Although I understand your thinking, I must say I am a bit hurt, Gashuu" Silverus told the shorter man, chuckling as he took his seat once more. "I will hold my silence for now"

"Good" Gashuu grunted.

Glancing from the white haired man beside her to her superior, Narina tried to smile, and failed. Although it seemed as though there would be no more fighting this evening, she could not place a happy expression on her face. "S…Silverus-sama…" she started hesitantly, watching as the man turned his aquamarine eyes on her. "I understand your feelings of wanting to tell our Priestess quickly…but I…like Gashuu-san, I feel there would be too much risk. Even though I say that, something should still be done…perhaps investigation, or…"

Emotional strength lacking, Narina let her words fade. She was not in such a grand position as to be telling the High Priest of her order how to handle internal affairs.

"I agree" Silverus said almost immediately. "I'm sure you're aware of the provisions team being sent to the Jidelia territory in two days time. How would you like to join them?"

Narina was aware of it, having checked over the record stones earlier that day. Jidelia territory had always been plagued by monster attacks, and the Reijukai often sent teams from varying factions to give aide to the townsfolk. "If you think I can be of assistance, then I would gladly participate…but…"

"It serves a purpose" the pale haired man explained, sensing the woman's confusion. "Once the mission in Jidelia is complete, you should then part from your team and head to Eludina, where you may investigate as you see fit"

"I see…" Narina touched her lips thoughtfully. "Would it really be alright for me to part from the others like that? Although I do want to investigate, I would hate to concern-"

The lavender haired woman flinched when Gashuu flicked the side of her head. "You moron. No one would have a problem with the candidate for Protection Sage paying a visit to her hometown" he pointed out. "Even if they did, s'not like they'd say anything to Narina-_sama_"

"That's right!" Jeene gave a carefree wave as she agreed with the other fire caster for the first time that evening, completely without her notice. "Don't worry about it!"

"I will make note of your plans to the coordinators" Silverus offered.

Narina nodded to him gratefully. "Then I will go to Jidelia and assist the people there…and then to Eludina"

"Will any of those traitors even _be_ in Eludina still?" Jeene wondered. "They could have fled the temple by now"

"Eludina is the only option we have" her husband admitted. "If nothing else, we may be able to find a trace of where they could have gone. It will also provide us with a chance to study the spell markings within the temple. If we can discern what sort of spells they have been attempting to perform, then it may reveal their purpose"

"I'm going too" Gashuu said to the two water casters, not as an offer, but a demand.

Narina smiled kindly. "Of course, Gashuu-san"

"Since your supervisor is joining the provision team, your participation in the mission is already mandatory" Silverus reminded him.

The fire caster stiffened with displeasure, having forgotten all about being under probation. "_Fuck!_" he spat.

Jeene raised a brow curiously. "Supervisor? What's that about?"

"The Shihou Reijukai decided earlier this day that Gashuu was to be placed under a probationary period to asses whether his skills and loyalty as an agent have decreased since his departure" Silverus explained, much to Gashuu's chagrin. "Narina was chosen as the one to oversee him"

The redhead snorted, laughter catching in her throat. "Probation? Serves you right!"

"Shaddup!"

Jeene's daughter laughed giddily along with her mother, completely blissful and unaware of the grave things the adults around her had tentatively finished speaking of.

* * *

The water had not been touched. By its lonesome it sat on the bedside table, full and waiting patiently to be drunk. Moonlight filtered through the smoothly cut glass, making the gleaming surface wink at him as if to mock his failure.

Aurus stepped closer to where the crystalline glass rested, his eyes trailing over the abandoned bed slowly. The sheets were a mess, and the blanket had been tossed away with such carelessness that it now threatened to slide off onto the floor. Blood dappled everything. The patient who had been laying here mere hours ago was nowhere to be seen, and they hadn't even given been courteous enough to drink the cup of water that was brought for him.

Had he known that it was poisoned?

The man took hold of the cup lightly and lifted up for inspection. Surely they did not suspect anything. He would have been caught by now, if that were the case. The tainted water hadn't been touched, but only because of the intended target's own uninterested in the beverage, Aurus was certain. The water caster's green eyes reflected in the crystal glass as he assured himself of this fact.

_If a white haired fire caster should come seeking treatment from the Mizu Ten, you must kill him._

These were the instructions Aurus had received from his superiors two moon ago. As a water caster, Aurus found taking another's life to be a difficult task, but if it was for a greater good he knew he could not hesitate. No more than a day after he had received the order, a man barged into the temple. His hair was white and his ears were pointed, and the only color that showed on his face was the sickly sheen of sweat.

And then the man he was meant to kill made a demand for the current candidate for Protection Sage, master water caster Narina herself.

_"Tell that crybaby Narina to get her ass out here!"_

He barked his words so clearly that Aurus wondered if the man even knew how rude he was being, to call upon a woman as respectable as her in such a way. _Narina_. Not Narina-sama, not Protection Sage candidate Narina, not even Narina-_san_. Who was he to say her name with such informality?

Who was he to Narina-sama?

That thought made Aurus falter. There was no one else in the hall other than the two of them. He could have thrown him off the ledge of the temple's floating enclave and no one would have been the wiser. Instead he rushed to the Temple of Instruction, interrupting the Protection Sage candidate's lecture with the students so he could inform her that a man he was supposed to kill wanted to see her.

He should have known that just glancing upon his face would have been enough for the lavender haired woman to see what he was injured. She worked tirelessly throughout the night in an attempt to stave off death, pouring every ounce of strength she had into her healing magic. Aurus forced himself to stand just outside the doorway and listen to her cries, enduring the ache of guilt in his chest as he prayed for her to fail.

For Narina-sama, Gashuu Noun was a precious person. It was truly unfortunate that he needed to die, and even more unfortunate that he had not taken the poison. Killing him now would upset her so much more.

"Curse it all…" finished with his thoughts, Aurus turned toward the door, mumbling as he went. "What a mess…should have just killed him...how will I explain it…?" reaching for the handle, he noticed that the glass was still in hand. "I need to get rid of this…"

But then door opened far too suddenly. Aurus jumped backwards, poisoned water rippling dangerously in its confines as Protection Sage candidate Narina stepped through the threshold.

"Aurus-san!" Narina said sweetly upon sighting him. "How fortunate to it is to meet you here. I need to inform you that I will be accompanying the provisions team on their trip to Jidelia territory. I know the notice is short, but would you be able to join me?"

"Of course, Narina-sama" Aurus replied, only momentarily stunned. "For whatever you require of me"

The lavender haired woman clasped her hands together cheerily. "Wonderful!" she chirped, looking back over her shoulder. "You see, Gashuu-san? You will be without tasks to the point of boredom, I'm sure. Aurus-san is always very helpful, after all"

Aurus had to keep himself from glowering at the man whom the priestess was speaking to, his hair stark white and eyes an icy blue. The target's pallor was quite healthy now- distressingly so.

"Gashuu, was it?" the blonde man tried to smile as the High Priest might. "I'm relieved that you are well at last"

"That makes one of us" the fire caster said flatly.

Silence intruded. Glancing at the two of them quietly for a moment, Narina took it upon herself to step further into the room. She went to the edge of the bed, where the patient's belongings had been placed the night before.

"Here are your things, Gashuu-san" she began, picking up the bundle of items carefully. "I'm afraid I had to cut away your clothes, so if you wish to change then you'll have to borrow them"

"Sure thing, boss"

She handed the fire caster her burden with an odd little frown, and then turned to her aide. "Aurus-san?"

He jerked at the sound of his name, looking at the lavender haired woman speaking to him with nervous green eyes. "Yes?" he breathed.

"Gashuu-san will be staying at the temple for the time being. If he has any troubles, can I ask that you assist him?"

This time, the blonde's smile was sincere. "Gladly, Narina-sama"

_Thank you for granting me such an opportunity_, he wanted to tell her, but the thought remained a thought. She could not know of his intentions- at least not for now.

Silver eyes fell on the crystal glass in his hand, making Aurus' hear stop.

"Were you taking that away?" the woman wanted to know.

"Ah- yes, Narina-sama. It is lukewarm, so no one will enjoy it now, I'm sure"

Narina suddenly looked hopeful, and thirsty. "May I have it? Although it has warmed, the glass I was drinking from earlier was spilt, and my throat is quite dry now. Just a sip to moisten it would be-" she reached for the cup, stopping short when it was jerked away by her assistant.

Aurus' eyes were wide with fear for the woman's life, and for the suspicious look that formed on Gashuu's face as water splashed on the floor.

"I will fetch you a fresh glass" he said quickly.

The priestess laughed at his words. "Don't be silly, Aurus-san. There is no need for you to do something so trivial-"

Again, the beverage was pulled out of her reach, and more water hit the floor. The crystal-cut glass was close to half-empty now, and Narina's brow knitted together in response to her assistance unusual behavior.

"Are you…alright, Aurus-san?" she wondered, placing her outstretched hand on his arm. This time, he took care to not pull away. "You're so unsteady"

"I-" for a moment, Aurus glanced at the woman's companion, his green eyes touching the man's icy blue ones. Blinking away the chill, the water caster looked to the woman before him. "I admit, I am feeling rather ill, Narina-sama" he tried.

Concern welled in Narina's eyes, her lower lip trembling until she took it between her teeth. Before he could react she touched his hand- the one holding the glass of poison water, and pressed it to him gently. "I am so sorry" she apologized. "You are much more in need of water than I am. Please take this with you and go rest in your chambers"

"Y…yes, Narina-sama" he squeezed the glass hard as her fingers left him. "Thank you"

The priestess smile up at him sadly. "Take care"

Nodding, Aurus turned to the entrance and froze almost immediately, caught in Gashuu Noun's ice cold gaze. The two men started at each other silently, and Aurus was certain the poisoned water in his hand would freeze as well if the fire caster continued to stare him down any longer.

He knows! Cried a terrified voice in Aurus' mind. _He knows!_

Aurus clenched his jaw, the fingers of his free hand curling into a fist. If his relations to the outside faction were to be revealed, then his orders must first be completed. Narina-sama…he only would have liked to have explained everything to her first-

His regretful thoughts came to a halt unexpectedly. Gashuu stepped to the side, his back pressing against the doorframe as he waited for the water caster to pass him by. "_Take_ _care_" he said, mocking the priestess with his mimicry.

Aurus did not dare to breathe as he walked past the threshold.

* * *

They walked through the corridors with their footsteps out of sync. When she stepped with her left foot, his right one came forward. The priestess wore a faint smile, glancing at the man beside her as they moved. Nowadays she always found herself walking swift and strong, and for one as timid as her, it was exhausting. There was no need for such airs with Gashuu, though. At his side, Narina was free to humbly shuffle her feet to her heart's content- and she needed contentment.

Gashuu needed contentment as well, but how she was meant to provide him with it, the priestess did not know. For now, all she had to offer was the spare room located across from hers in the temple's residency.

"My room is just up here, at the end of the hall" the lavender haired woman told him as they neared their destination. "Yours is across from it"

"There's no lock on this one" the man noted as they stopped at their assigned rooms.

"That room has been empty for some time, that is why" Narina explained. "I can ask for a lock and key to be made for you, if you like. You can store your valuables in my room until then"

"The only thing of value I've got right now is my life" Gashuu told her. "Can _I_ stay in your room?"

The water caster couldn't tell if he was joking or not, and decided to shake her head in response to the ambiguous question.

"Lame!" he grumbled childishly.

Narina did laugh a little at that point. Joking or not, there was no place for him in her room, unless he wanted to share her bed. That would be humorous indeed, the two of them squeezing into the space meant for just one person. Why, he'd nearly have to lie on top of-

She stopped thinking. "I'm sure you will be safe" Narina promised him. "Furniture and the like has already been added, but if there is anything else you need then don't hesitate to ask"

"Yeah, yeah…" Gashuu sighed loudly when the door to his room opened with ease, the hinges recently oiled. 'S'been a while since I've slept somewhere this nice" he commented on the interior of the darkened room.

Narina gave his words a halfhearted smile before she turned to her own room and withdrew a key from her robes. Metal clattered against metal as she pushed it into the keyhole, a familiar clicking noise following the twisting motion of her wrist that told her the door was now unlocked. Tucking the key back into her clothes, she grasped the doorhandel and started to push.

"Ah-" the priestess paused in opening her door. "I almost forgot!"

Gashuu looked over his shoulder at her. "What now?"

Narina turned to him, her eyes full of weariness and wistful thoughts. It had been nearly two moons since their reunion, and yet only now was the water caster remembering to do something so important. Smiling with all the kindness she knew, Narina spoke to him from her heart.

"Welcome back, Gashuu-san"

* * *

Erm…

Um…

H…happy one-year anniversary, To The Hereafter? Seriously, for me to not update in over a year, that's just…well, I did warn people that updates were likely to take forever, but I never thought my words would end up being so literal…and just when it seemed like I was getting more readers, too…! Everyone has probably forgotten all about this one, now…waha, it's all my fault T.T! I'm sorry, readers! I'm sorry, Narina! I'm sorry, _Phantom Wizard!_

At least this was a fairly long chapter…

Anyways…I hope anyone reading this enjoyed it…and next time…next time, it definitely won't take me a year to update! So even though I don't deserve it…maybe someone will look forward to it…


End file.
